Question: ${5 \div \dfrac{1}{7} = {?}}$
Answer: Imagine we have ${5}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{7}$ of the size. In total we have $5 \times 7$ pieces. $5 \times 7 = 35$